Trick or treating done right
by Reiizu
Summary: Trick-or-treating is only done right when you knock on a hottie's door. / Oneshot, rated T for mild profanity.


Heyy! So, um, I'm a bit late for Halloween... haahahaha...

It's a really quick drabble I did and I couldn't get into the whole kissing scene because it was kinda awkward... haha..

Originally posted on Tumblr for Haikyuustuff's Halloween event c: and if anyone wants to know *cough* my Tumblr user is Reiizu *cough*

Jk jk Ily all haha~~ enjoy this short kagehina thing yo

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or treating done right<strong>

**-x-**

"Ahh, at this rate, we're not going to get to all the houses in time!"

"Let's split up, then."

"Ehh? But what if I get lost?" Hinata whines.

Hinata's friends stare at him as though he were crazy. "Shou-chan, you've been living here all your life… there's no way you'd get lost."

Hinata fidgets uncomfortably. "Yeah, but…"

"Keep your phone on and text us if you get lost, okay? Anyway, we don't have a lot of time left. Let's go. For the lollies, everyone!"

The trio cheer and part.

Hinata walks away uncertainly. This part of town really is unfamiliar, and he has an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

-x-

So far so good.

Hinata had knocked on an endless amount of doors, and pretty much every house had dropped him a lolly and a few. He's on a streak tonight, and this apartment will be the last. His bag is nearly full.

Hinata knocks on the door and waits for a response. When he doesn't get one, he knocks again, only louder.

He hears the pattering of feet on tiles and the door opens a second later.

"What?!" A guy with dark hair and blue eyes opens the door. He looks around Hinata's age, and the first thing Hinata thinks is: hottie alert.

Hinata jumps, taken aback. "Um, trick-or-treat?"

"What the fuck are you meant to be?" The guy scrutinises Hinata. "A magical girl?"

"No, I'm actually a-"

"No, I don't actually care. Good night."

The door is slammed in Hinata's face.

'Rude!' Hinata thinks angrily. He starts pounding his fists on the door. "Oi! Open up!" He doesn't relent, and after a while, the guy opens the door again.

If he had been mad before, he was absolutely furious now.

"Look. I don't know who you are, or why your hair is orange. But I don't like Halloween, so would you please do me the favour of leaving?"

He's about to close the door for a second time but Hinata manages to jam a foot in. And wow, it hurt like Hell.

Tears spring to his eyes and he holds his foot, glaring daggers at the man who wore a smirk on his face.

"You stupid idiot! Look what you've done! My foot is throbbing! How the Hell am I gonna get back home now?!"

"You walk."

"I know! But it will hurt to walk!"

"Well, you were the one who jammed the foot in my door. Not me."

Hinata rages silently at the man, who sighs.

"Fine. You can use my bandages, happy? Let me get them." He disappears into the house.

Hinata gives him three minutes, then steps into the house. He glances around cautiously, expecting a cat to leap at him and scratch his face or something.

But no, it's safe. He sits on the couch and lets his muscles relax. His foot is throbbing.

"Oi, who said you could come in, dumbass?"

Hinata cranes his neck. "MY NAME IS NOT DUMBASS! IT'S HI-NA-TA, YOU IDIOT! HINATA! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Nobody asked for your name," Mr Grumpy Face scoffs, placing a First Aid kit in front of Hinata. "Help yourself, dumbass."

Steam is literally coming out of Hinata's ears as he breathes, "The name isHinata."

Even so, he reaches forward and rummages around in the First Aid kit before finally finding the bandages. He isn't sure how it will help, but…

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, um… sure?" Hinata says warily.

"I might not be the nicest person, but I know how to at least be courteoustowards guests," Grumpy clicks his tongue and sighs. "Even if they're unwanted."

He retreats into the kitchen and comes out a second later with two cups of milk.

"Thanks," Hinata accepts the cups and takes a long sip.

"You can't do bandages properly, can you." Grumpy sniggers.

"I can!" Hinata protests. But it was obvious that he couldn't – the bandage was loose.

Grumpy sets his cup down and leans forward. "I'll do it for you."

Hinata can't stop a blush from spreading across his face. Partly because he couldn't even do up a fricking bandage, but… there was probably another reason.

"Wait. So what was your name again? I don't think you told me." Hinata reaches into his bag of lollies and pulls out a random one.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Interested."

'It's a good lolly.' He thinks, and he reaches into the bag for more. 'Tad bit thick though.'

"It's Kageyama." Grum- no, it's Kageyama – says. "Kageyama Tobio."

"I see." The name didn't ring a bell. Of course it wouldn't. "Mr. Kageyama Tobio, tell me why you weren't out trick-or-treating."

"Do I have to? I don't really like the activity," Kageyama mutters offhandedly.

"What? But it's so fun! And you get candies! Here, try this one – I really like it." Hinata fishes around in the bag of lollies before finding the familiar purple wrapper.

A couple had dumped a whole lot onto Hinata just before – thank goodness they taste nice. Otherwise he would've had to chuck it all out.

"What's this? Sorry, I don't really like candies."

"Oh, is that so." Hinata grins lopsidedly, chucking the candy into his mouth. "It tastes delicious, so… too bad for you, I guess."

He hiccups. Once. Twice. Heat rushed to his face.

"Kageyama. OI KAGEYAMA!"

"Hinata, I'm right here," Kageyama winces. "Don't shout."

"DANCE WITH ME KAGEYAMA."

"Like I said, don't shout!"

"You say that but you're shouting yourself," Hinata giggles girlishly and rummages around in the candy bag for another one of those delicious lollies.

"Only because I need to shut you up."

"IT'S HALLOWEEN AND YOU'RE BEING SUCH A SOOK," Hinata groans, sliding onto the floor like gloop. "You party pooper."

"Wha- NO HINATA DON'T SMELL THE FLOOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hinata blinks sleepily. Kageyama is hovering over him, with a worried – okay, more angry – look on his face.

'Wow. He looks hot even when he's angry.' Hinata thinks, then giggles at the weird thought. 'Hinata, you just thought a guy was hot. Your mind is a strict No-Homo zone.'

But the 'No-Homo' zone keeps being breached. More thoughts attack his mind as Kageyama leans closer and drags Hinata to his feet.

Kageyama's hands are cold, but they feel so warm. Impossible.

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata yells, tackling Kageyama to the floor. They land with a thud.

"HINATA, GET OFF ME. I'M BEING SERIOUS."

Kageyama smells like coconut. He smells good. Or so Hinata thought, once again unwillingly.

'I guess this is what 'love at first sight' feels like,' Hinata thinks, a smile ghosting across his lips.

He jumps up and dashes to his lolly bag to get another lolly. There was a mound of candy wrappers on the table, all the same purple and gold. Hinata couldn't remember how it'd gotten there.

"You've been eating too many of those lollies," Kageyama frowns, plucking the wrapper out of Hinata's fingers. He looks closely at the wrapper. "What the- this is-"

"Not another word, baby," Hinata presses a finger to Kageyama's lips, silencing him. "Lookin' hot tonight, Kageyama. I thought so when you opened the door. Lookin' fiiiine in your baggy daggy clothes."

"Hinata, you're dru-"

"Shh," Hinata whispers, pressing his face into Kageyama's chest. He snatches the wrapper out of Kageyama's hands and chucks it onto the table. "It's just you and me tonight, and let's keep it that way."

"No. This is a bad idea. Hinata, snap out of it. I don't even know you."

"Well, let's get to know each other, shall we?" Hinata takes in a deep breath. "I go to Yukigaoka Junior High, I'm on the volleyball team. Right now it's just me but I'm working on it. I have a little sister named Natsu and I've been told she looks a lot like me. I have orange hair and brown eyes. I-"

"I didn't ask for this, Hinata. I don't need to know."

"My given name is Shouyou. My hobbies are volleyball, volleyball and… volleyball-"

"I love volleyball too but I really didn't ask this-"

"I'm currently single but looking to change that," Hinata takes in another deep breath. "I'm currently in love with Kageyama Tobiooooo!" He chuckles and drags Kageyama down to press a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"You idiot," Kageyama's face is a bright red. "You're drunk or something! You're just- this isn't- just stop talking, dumbass!"

But Hinata doesn't stop. "Look at your face, Kags! You're a bright red! Could it be… you actually liked that?"

Alarm bells were going off in Hinata's mind – no you can't do this you'll regret it! – but oh, his body ignores the warnings.

"Hinata, you're making the wrong choice."

"So are you, Kags," Hinata giggles. He drags Kageyama over to the couch and climbs onto the armrest, so he's seeing eye-to-eye with Kageyama. "One- two-"

"No, Hinata, what are you-"

"THREE!"

Their lips clash together and since Kageyama is taken by surprise, Hinata uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

It doesn't take a long time before Kageyama obediently co-operates, submitting to Hinata's ferocity.

The room is getting a bit stuffy and Hinata's vision is spinning. Kageyama has taken control somehow – sneaky party-pooper – and is now successfully emitting tiny whimpers from Hinata.

"Kags-"

Everything Kageyama is doing is making Hinata lose his control. He's dancing to Kageyama's tune now – and Kageyama's tune is fast and extremely demanding.

But just as everything was getting good – like, really good – Hinata's friends decide to spoil the party and call Hinata.

Both him and Kageyama jump when Hinata's phone starts saying "AIN'T NO BODY GOT TIME FOR THAT". He curses at his friends, because Kageyama is now pulling apart, with a very embarrassed look on his face. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry – I hardly know you and yet I… um, you better leave before something else happens."

Hinata simply nods, unable to meet Kageyama's eyes. He probably has a similar blush on his face.

They say goodbye, hesitating at the doorstep. Kageyama closes the door slower than he did the first time – it seems like such a long time ago, but it had only been a couple of hours since then – and just before the door shuts completely, Hinata catches a glimpse of the cutest, most heart-stopping smile he'd ever seen.

He meets up with his friends, who ask him what's wrong.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong."

"Your face is really red, and you're smiling like you've just seen an angel or something. What happened?"

"Nothing! Honest."

His friends look at him suspiciously. "You better not be hiding a woman from us or something!"

But Hinata just laughs. "A woman? No. Not really."

But a man? Yes.

A grumpy-ass yet gorgeous guy called Kageyama Tobio who Hinata hardly knew, but had shared an amazing snog with on Halloween?

Yes. Yes he is.


End file.
